


[Podfic] Always

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” James whispered, almost brokenly, “I love you so much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629218) by [Barcardivodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka). 



Cover Art provided by the amazing Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072105.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:54 
  * [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072107.zip) | **Size:** 4.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:54 

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
